Tales of Cybertron
by LordStarscream22
Summary: Since Starscream has joined the autobots he feel much better than before...but he is still missing his old home Cybertron. One day he is sitting above the autobot base, watching the sunset and thinking about the old days on Cybertron. Arcee joins him and he starts to tell her some of his memories... (TFP Fanfiction, Pairing: StarscreamXArcee, Warnings: OOC and silly stuff *LOL*)
1. Chapter 1

**_First things first: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!_**

_I just wanted to start a new Fanfiction, because i got some funny ideas :D_  
_So i decided to write something like this!_  
_It is about Starscream and Arcee and if you don't like this pairing than you should better leave now *lol*_

_For all the others who ship this pairing: I hope you will have fun in reading it!_

_And again: Grammer/spelling mistakes could be possible *lol*_

_You have been warned!  
_

_Please sit back and enjoy my story :D_

_HAVE FUN GUYS!_

* * *

~ Tales of Cybertron ~

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a wonderful evening.

The sun went down slowly, plunged the country into a soft red.

The birds were singing their last song for this day.

Darkness slowly began to reign in the tranquil country.

At the edge of a mighty cliff, there was sitting a lone bot, staring into the distance.

He had a gentle smile on his lips, his body was relaxed and his mighty wings were set up with pride. A soft sigh came out of his throat and he closed his red optics, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his smooth, metallic skin.

It had been such a wonderfull day for him.

Full of joy and fun.

Since he had join the autobots he felt so much better and happier then before.

When he was part of the Decepticons, he only knew one feeling: Depression.

His life as a Decepticon was hard, full of hatred, pain and even sadness.

But now his life has changed to the complete opposite!

He was a part of the autobots now.

He was one of the good bots now and he tried to let his terrifying past behind him.

But that was easier said than done…

His past gnawed like a parasite at him, made it hard for him to forget it.

He had done terrible things, when he was still a Decepticon.

He had killed others and he had enjoyed it...

Than he met Arcee and his life has changed to to the very good.

She teached him to love, to respect others and to do good things.

From a sad Decepticon he has risen up to a proud autobot who loved his friends and who would die for them.

Optimus has teached him so many things, Arcee was there for him and the others has learned to accept him as one of them.

Now he was sitting there, all alone and his thoughts went back to long forgotten times.

Times, when the war was far away, times when he met Megatron, times where Megatron was still one of the good guys.

Times in where Megatron was called Megatronus...

Back on Cybertron he was a scientist, a very good scientist by that way.

He remembered long forgotten times, when he was together with his Seekers Thundercracker and Skywarp.

And times, when Megatron still respected him, even when they become Decepticons...

„Starscream?"

He twitched, had not expected that someone would call his name now.

He turned his head around to look at the Person who had called his name.

„Arcee? What are you doing here?"

„I was just going to ask the same thing."

Starscream gave no answer, he just watched the femme walking over to him.

„Is something wrong Starscream?"

„No, no ‚Cee. Everything is just fine."

„Are you sure?"

The Seeker nooded and his gaze wandered back to the sunset.

Again a soft sigh found its way out of his vocals.

„Haven't we a wonderful sunset today?"

Arcee looked at him confused, but turned her head to look at the sunset right in front of her. A soft smile appeared on her lips.

„It is indeed a wonderful sunset. But my question remains. What are you doing here? All alone? Are you in a bad mood?"

He didn't looked at her, when he answered her question.

„No Arcee. I am fine. I had a wonderful day, thanks to you my dear. I just wanted to go outside and to enjoy the sunset, that's all."

„But all alone?"

„Now i am no longer alone," he said with a wink at her. „Come and sit down 'Cee. We can watch the sunset together."

„With pleasure."

She went to him and sat down at his side.

She had a gentle smile on her lips, when she turned her head and looked at him.

Starscream smiled back at her but than his expression turned into confusion.

„Starscream? What is wrong?" Arcee asked with confusion of her own and she tilted her head and gave him a questioningly gaze.

„What is that behind your head Arcee?"

„What? What do you mean?"

„Hold still…"

The Seeker put his hand behind her head and pulled something forward.

„Oh look. What have we here?"

He smirked and showed Arcee a red rose, when he pulled his hand back.

The Femme blushed at this, but giggled when he handed her the rose.

„How did you do that?"

He smirked wider and crossed his arms proudly before his chest.

„That's my secret…Do you like it?"

She smiled and leaned forward to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

„I love it," she said, smiling and than her gaze went back to the setting sun.

„So you just came here to watch the sunset?" Arcee asked after some minutes of silence.

„Not at all…"

„But?"

„I've been thinking…"

„What about?"

„Different things…but mostly about the old days on Cybertron…"

She could hear the sadness in his voice as he uttered these words.

„You miss Cybertron, don't you?"

Starscream just nodded and sighed, letting his wings drop a bit.

He twichted slightly, when he could feel a hand on his leg and he looked up to face the femme.

„I am missing Cybertron too Starscream. We all are missing our home, but you know as good as i do that we can't changed what happened. We have to be strong…and we still have our memories."

Starscream smiled slightly and he closed his red optics again.

„You're right Arcee. We have our memories…the good ones…and the bad ones…but mostly the good ones."

„How about you tell me some old Stories from your life on Cybertron? I could you tell some of my own too. How does this sounds?"

The Seeker chuckled and kissed her gently. „It sounds like a great idea 'Cee. Should i start? I remember some funny memories…"

„I would love to listen to them Star," she said smiling and both of them laid down onto their backs, looking at the slightly dark Sky where they both could see the first stars appearing at the sky.

And than Starscream started to tell…


	2. Chapter 2

_And here you have the second chapter :D _

_I hope you will like it :) _

_And i am still sorry for my bad english. I bet here are many mistakes in it. _

_You have been warned (so don't complain about them grr...or write something in german so i can complain too *LOL* ;P) _

_Have fun now :D_

* * *

**_~ Back on Cybertron, after the war started ~_**

„Soundwave?!"

A deep voice boomed like thunder over the bridge of the warship of the Decepticons.

Moments later the door to the bridge opened and a mighty Mech walked in.

His Optics sparkled in a menacing red.

A growl came out of his throat and he ran straight to the communications officer.

Soundwave didn't spoke a word to him, as he turned around.

Confusion was seen as the communication officer tilted his head questioningly.

„Where is Starscream?! I have to talk to him?" roared Megatron and his Optics started to sparkle even more.

Soundwave remained silent as always.

Whatever Starscream had done, it must have been something bad.

He gave Megatron a „What is wrong?" look and the Warlord sighed.

„Starscream neglected his work and I don't know why. I want to talk to him about that and I want to know why he is doing that!"

Soundwave nodded his head and after that he remained emotionless as always.

Megatron grumbled and sighed himself.

"Have you seen him today?"

Soundwave shook his head no and the mighty Warlord sighed again.

Than his gaze wandered to the side, to one of the Vehicons which were working on a consol.

"You there!"

The Vehicon twitched and he almost fell to the ground.

He looked up at his Leader and shivered heavily when he could see the anger in the others optics.

Never a good sight!

"Have you seen Starscream?" asked Megatron.

"N-no my Lord…"

Megatron sighed again and, without a response, he turned around and went back to the corridor.

He had to find Starscream and he had to talk to him!

He growled again and he walked faster.

Maybe he would find Starscream in his quarter.

He hoped to find him there, because he was sick of this "hide and seek" game, Starscream was playing with him right now!

He had never liked to play!

He was Megatron!

Leader of the Decepticons and the most powerful Transformer in the universe and no one should dare to play games with him!

Minutes later he stood before the door to Starscreams quarter.

He listened a moment and he could hear Starscream inside.

A growl came out of his vocals again and he wanted to open the door immediately, but he stopped in his movements when he heard laughter.

He pressed his head against the door, tried to listen and he raised an eyebrow when he could hear Starscreams voice again and this time it sounded…soft and gentle to him?

"What is he doing?" Megatron asked himself.

He couldn't wait anymore and he opened the door to Starscreams quarter.

He wanted to yell at the seeker, but he stopped immediately when he saw, what was going on in the flyers quarter and his jaw dropped open.

"S-Starscream? W-what in the name of the Allspark…is _THAT_?!"

The Seeker twitched and turned around, a surprised gaze inside his optics.

He hadn't expected his Master and he tried to hide the little thing that lay in his arms, but Megatron had already seen it.

"M-Master…I can explain…" the Seeker stammered and his optics widened with fear, when his Master closed the door behind him and locked it.

"I would love to hear your explanation!" Megatron grumbled and he crossed his arms before his chest and growled at the seeker.

"I-i…I don't know how…" Starscream mumbled and he didn't dare to look into his leaders Optics.

"Just answer my question Starscream: What is that?!" Megatron asked and he pointed at the little thing that still lay in the Seekers arms.

Starscream sighed.

"Okay, you got me…"

The Seeker showed his master, what he was hiding from him and Megatrons Optics widened with shock.

"I have found him on the battlefield. I couldn't let him die out there, so I took him with me. I am sorry Master. Please…don't kill him!"

Megatron didn't answer.

He walked over to his Second In Command and sat next to him.

When Starscream looked into his master's optics he could see a soft sparkle inside them.

Something he hadn't seen since the war started…

"I would never harm a Sparkling Starscream…" Megatron said softly and he had a gentle smile on his face when he looked at the little Sparkling in Starscream arms.

"You saved him?"

Starscream nodded and he stroked the Sparklings head gently with his claw.

"Yes. His creators were dead. He was all alone, wounded, frightened. I couldn't let him die out there, you know? That is why I took him with me…and that is why I neglected my work. I am sorry for that Master, please forgive me…"

"No Starscream. Forgive _me_!"

Starscream blinked in confusion, when he turned his head to face Megatron.

"Master?"

"I will find someone else, who will do your work. You will stay here and keep an optic on this little one, okay?"

Starscream smiled and nodded his head.

"Sounds like a great idea my Lord."

Megatron laughed quietly.

"Starscream?"

"Yes?"

"Can i…hold him for a moment?"

Starscream chuckled.

"Of course."

The Seeker gave him the Sparkling in his arms and Megatron felt a long forgotten warmth inside his Spark.

Carefully he stroked the little Sparklings cheek and smiled when he got a laugh as a response.

"Such a cute little one. Does he have a name?"

"No Master. I haven't thought about a name for him yet."

"Hmm…he has wings, so it seems he is a little seeker. His armor is dark…how about…nightshade?"

"Sounds like a fitting name for him."

Megatron smiled wider and he leaned down to the Sparkling.

"Do you like this name little one? I bet you like it! Who is a little seeker? Yes you are. You are a cute, little seeker~," the Decepticon leader sing sang and he hold the Sparkling right in front of his face and gave him a raspberry on his belly, made nightshade giggle.

Starscream smirked and chuckled at the sight.

"Awww, seems like someone got a soft spot for little Sparklings huh?" he said with a huge smirk when Megatron made funny faces and tickled the Sparklings belly carefully with his claw.

Megatron stopped and pulled away.

He cleared his throat and blushed slightly at Starscreams words.

"Here, you can have him back."

Starscream still smirked when he took the Sparkling in his arms.

"Don't tell anyone about this! I mean it Starscream!"

The Seeker smirked wider and chuckled with amusement.

"Don't worry Lord Megatron. I won't say anything."

"Good, I should go back to work now. Keep an optic on him, okay?

"I will my liege."

"Good…and Starscream?"

The Seeker looked up, when Megatron stood up and walked to his door.

"Yes Master?"

"If you need help with him…ask me, okay?"

Starscream only laughed as a response and Megatron rolled his optics playful, before he walked out of the room.

**_~ Back in the present ~_**

"And that was when the Nemesis had a little Sparkling aboard…" Starscream ended his story with a long sighed.

Arcee turned her head to look at him with a surprised gaze into her optics.

"This is something I really would not have expected…" she said with a slight smile on her lips.

Starscream smiled as well, not looking at her.

"Same here. But it was just wonderful to have this little Sparkling around. We had much fun and Megatron was so….so different. He would have made an awesome father…"

"I bet you were a good father too Starscream. You saved this little one. Anyway what happened to him?"

Starscream smile disappeared and his optics lost their shine.

He turned his head around to look at the Femme and Arcee twitched, when she saw the sadness in his optics.

"The war takes everything Arcee…There is no exception…"

The smile on Arcee's face faded and sadness took place in her optics.

"I am sorry Starscream. I didn't mean that…"

"No Arcee…it's okay…"

The Seeker sighed and looked back to the stars.

"I know it is hard…but there was nothing i could do for him…only one moment he was alone...and all I have found was his body…he died because of me!"

"Don't say that Starscream. It wasn't your fault. Sadly things like that happens during a war and there is nothing we can do about that. But as long as we keep those we've loved in our sparks, they will life forever…"

To give her words more power, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

"Never forget that."

The Seeker gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand back.

"Thank you 'Cee. I will keep your words in my spark as well and I will never forget them, like I will never forget nightshade. He was a good seeker and he made us proud. I will never forget him…" he said with a smile and his optics went back to the stars above his head…


End file.
